Terminal 6
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The Justice Rangers have to stop a team called the speed demons from stealing a powerful microchip, that controls every single tech in the Multiverse. I don't own anything except some OCs. No flames. Remake from Sea Eagle's Terminal 6
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: Ladies and gentlemen, a long time ago, my buddy Sea Eagle made this story Termial 6. Now it's back with a new plot. Same fandoms are the same, and new villains plus**

**Knock out: Hurry up!**

**Smoke: Anyway I don't own Bionicle, Transformers prime, El Tigre, Wreck it Ralph, Regular show, Teenage mutant ninjas or any other fandom.**

Our story begins in Jasper, Nevada a red muscle car and a blue, yellow and white Lotus Exige are driving through the streets. Tahu was in the red muscle car and passes by the car. "Eat my dust, Toa!" Said Smokescreen and passes by Tahu.

"Wrong, kid!" Said Tahu and they are neck and they open up a universal bridge and enter Bara Magna and drive through the desert.

Tahu and Smokescreen are heading straight to the base. Meanwhile in the garage of the Justice Ranger base Arcee and Perceptor see them, and they get ready for their entrance. The cars enter the garage and slide and finally hit the brakes.

Smokescreen transforms back to robot mode and Tahu steps out of his car. "So how was your drive boys?" Arcee asked.

"Pretty awesome, like the fast and the furious movies." Said Smokescreen.

"Yeah, it went well." Tahu replied.

"You enjoyed it did you?" Arcee asked.

"Yes it was pretty amazing." Said Tahu.

"Once we add the weapons to cars they'll be ready." Said Perceptor.

"Good, i'll see you two around." Said Tahu.

"Yeah, we will." Said Arcee and she and Smokescreen go through the universal bridge.

"So show me the weapons that we're gonna add." Said Tahu as he and Perceptor walks to the lab.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush the random roster racer just started Ralph, Felix and Calhoun are rooting for Vanellope. But from a candy cane tree a female ninja is watching them. "Time to make my kill." she said and smelled something. "Why does it smells like strawberries?"

The female ninja turns around and sees Black Cuervo. "Don't even think about Karai!" Black Cuervo exclaimed and pointed blasters at her.

"Oh great, the buzzkill police." Said Karai sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna let you kill the core 4! So you can impress your father!" Said Black Cuervo.

"My dad is only after Splinter! Besides you don't know what it's like to impress your father!" Said Karai and runs away.

"That's because my dad died before I was born." Said Black Cuervo crossing her arms.

Meanwhile in Quaghog military trucks and other cars are destroyed. Then a black 2009 dodge challenger rolls in and transforms into robot mode, the back wheels are on the legs, the front wheels are on his back and the front becomes the chest. When a woman dressed in black notices the transformer walking towards her. "Glad you can make it Agent Speedstar." said the Agent.

"You must Agent Penelope." Said Speedstar looking at Agent Penelope. She's wearing black jumpsuit. "So what what happened here?"

"Well there were five drivers and turned this into like a NASCAR crash course was here. They use a device to control the truck that caused the lose control and the cargo was gone and the locks weren't picked." Said Agent Penelope.

"Impressive, top of your class and gradulate with honors." Said Speedstar. Agent Penelope was a little freaked out about how did he know that. "I looked at your file."

"Of course." Said Agent Penelope.

Meanwhile in a hidden bade Speedstar and Agent Penelope are looking at one of the drivers they caught. He was blad and bulky and look likes nothing can make him crack. "So this is one of the drivers?" Speedstar asked.

"Yes, I'll give you five minutes." Said Agent Penelope.

"I only need two minutes." Said Speedstar and enter the integration room.

"I'm not telling nothing, you lousy bucket of bolts." said the bulky driver and Speedstar grabs the driver's hand.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Said Speedstar and started beating the driver. Speedstar throws the driver and breaks the table. Speedstar grabs a wooden chair and breaks it on the driver's head, and gets back to punching the driver in the face. Then threw the the driver at the window and the lights. Speedstar exits the room while the driver was unconisous.

"So did you get any information?" Agent Penelope asked.

"A little bit, his boss is in Langley Falls, in a abandon warehouse." Said Speedstar.

"Looks like we're gonna need some back up, I know just the team for the job." Said Agent Penelope and hands him a folder.

Speedstar opens the file and he's surprised. "The Justice Rangers. The people who started it." Said Speedstar.

"They're the only people who can help us." Said Agent Penelope.

"I'll pay their boss a visit." Said Speedstar referring to Tahu and wals towards the universal bridge. Speedstar transforms into car mode and drives to Tahu.

**Smoke: Well that was the first chapter. **

**Stars of Terminal 6: (cheer randomly)**

**Smokescreen: I'm glad to see this story back.**

**Anna: That was so cool!**

**Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah!**

**Smoke: Well Terminal 6 will be better then ever!**

**Anna: So who are the main villains?**

**Smoke: You'll see, Anna.**

**Frida: This is so awesome!**

**Smoke: Thanks, anyway please review and **

**Anna: Stay frosty!**

**Smoke: That's my line!**


	2. Chapter 2

(**Everyone that I worked with and those who just hang out here is in the auditorium waiting for me)**

**Rigby: I wonder why Smoke called us here?**

**Jade: Beats me?**

**Tahu: Whatever it is, it's either a new enemy or a breakthrough.**

**Leo: Only one to find out.**

**Smoke: (walks up to podium) Okay to start off I had to delete a few stories, but at that rate, we'll never get to 50 stories.**

**Everybody: aw!**

**Smoke: that's why I have a new project called rise of the shadow lord.**

**Everybody: oooooooooooo!**

**Bumblebee: That is so cool.**

**Smoke: Frostram, Aurora, Ron (Badass glitch series and legends of Sugar Rush), Drake (the prince Toa and royal adventures) and I will be picking 12 fandoms for the project. There will be 12 stories and they will be the prequels and tie ins.**

**Donnie: Whoa, this is big.**

**Smoke: We'll pick the fandoms soon, but you need to do some tests to prove yourselves for this series. Dismiss!**

**Ok enough RP let's get down to Terminal 6.**

In Bara Magna Tahu is praticing his combact skills on a practice dummy, then finishes his training and went to go mediate with Gali. "I'm sorry to interrupt your mediation! But I have a job for you." Said Speedstar.

"Who are you?" Gali asked.

"I am special agent Speedstar of the Multiverse Protection Agency." Said Speedstar and hands Tahu a file. "You know who this man is."

"Yeah, Turbo. What about him?" Tahu asked.

"Well he assembled his own team, they're know as the speed demons." Said Speedstar.

"What is he up too?" Tahu asked.

"He's planning to make a device that controls every device in the multiverse. They attacked Quaghog yesterday." Said Speedsatr

"Well we're gonna stop him! Gali get Lewa, Pohatu, Onua and Kopaka to pack up and ride out." Said Tahu.

"We're gonna need more then one team." Said Speedstar. "Turbo has hired the best drivers and transformers, they'll take you out in a blink of a eye."

"Well the Core 4, Flock of Fury, and the Riveras have faced Turbo before." Said Tahu who thought of the first people for this mission.

"We can give Team Prine a call too." Gali added.

"Perfect, I don't care how many you pick, we need the best. Meet me in Langey falls at this address." Said Speedstar and walks away.

Meanwhile in New York city the teenage mutant ninja turtles are in the lair doing what they always do. Leo is watching Space heroes, Raph is practicing his fighting on a dummy of the Shredder, Donnie is in his lab working on Metalhead, and Mikey is playing video games on his Tphone. "Man if we had a video game, I would be awesome." Said Mikey.

"Yeah right, like someone is gonna pick to star in a video game." Said Raph.

"It could happen. If we become famous." Said Mikey.

"Keep dreaming Mikey." Said Leo. Then his Tphone rings. "Hello?"

Meanwhile in Mircale city the Riveras and Aves plus Frida are having a dinner party and everything was going well. Well except for Frida and Zoe, they keep on giving each other death glares. Meanwhile Grandmami Aves was playing footies with Grandpapi Rivera. Then Manny gets a call on his communicator. "Hello." Said Manny.

Meanwhile in the park, the park workers are about to get their jobs, when the communicator rings. "Hello?" Said Benson.

Tahu is on the other line and sees Optimus Prime, Benson, Leonardo, Manny, and Ralph on the monitors. "I'm gonna need your teams for a mission." Said Tahu.

Meanwhile in a abandon warehouse in Langly falls, Tahu is looking at the view while waiting for the others. Then Team Prime, Ninja turtles, Park workers, Riveras, Aves, Core 4, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd, Jubileena, Frida, and April show up. "Turtles and others in the house!" Mikey shouted.

"Great to see you too Mikey." Said Kopaka.

Donnie and Ratchet are amazed by the high tech computers and stuff. "Whoa, look at all this tech, way better than back at the lair." Said Donnie.

"So who gave you the dough? Bruce Wayne, Scrooge McDuck or Richie Rich?" Muscle man asked sarcastically.

"Actually the Multiverse Protection Agency." Said Speedstar walking in the room.

"Speedstar, nice to see you again." Said Bumblebee with a straight face.

"You know this guy!?" Mordecai asked.

"He was my partner back on Cybertron, he's the reason why I got captured by the Cons and lost my voice box." Said Bumblebee.

"Times have changed Bumblebee. Anyway here's your mission, do you remember this guy?" Said Speedstar and shows a hologram of Turbo.

"Yeah, he turned me into a glitch so he can become king and made the other racers bully me." Said Vanellope.

"We all know Turbo. He's a corrupted person, child abuser, he has no honnor, and only cares about himself." Said Optimus Prime.

"Yeah, he's the biggest jerk in the multiverse." Said Mikey.

"Well he has a team called the speed demons." Said Speedstar but Mikey interrupts him.

"What?! I do the naming, not the bad guys!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Does he have a off switch?" Speedstar asked.

"Sadly, no." Donnie replied.

"You can't be turn off something cool." Said Mikey. Raph smacks Mikey across the face. "Ow!" Mikey rubbed his cheek.

"Anyway they're after some high tech projects so he can make a device that controls the technology across the multiverse. We got one of the drivers, but he was injected with a poison that killed him within 24 hours." Said Speedstar. "But we found out he's still in Langey falls."

"Good, let's get him!" Said Wheeljack.

"No Wheeljack, we need one of Turbo's guys but the one we captured is dead." Said Speedstar. "But there's another driver who works with Turbo and he's in street racing."

"Ok we need someone to go undercover." Said Pohatu.

"Who did you had in mind?" Speedstar asked.

"I'll do it." Said Mordecai.

"Ok but you're gonna need a transformer for this mission." Said Speedstar.

"Knock out should go, he's been in street racing before he joined Team Prime." Said Bulkhead.

"Perfect, wait what?!" Knock out exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the streets of Langley falls Knock out is driving with Mordecai in the driver seat. They turn around and see the other street racers, Mordecai finds the right driver and steps out of Knock out and walks up to his target. "Are you Carmine?" Mordecai asked a man wearing a black t shirt, dark jeans, with a tattoo of a knife, and black hair.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Carmine asked.

"I challenge you to street racing, right now!" Said Mordecai.

"Whoa! Hold it big bird you can't race me until you race the rest of crew. But if you lose you have to pay us 100 bucks and we get your car and strip it." Said Carmine.

Mordecai opens a briefcase and it has money in it. "How about now, throughout Langley falls, I win I take your car." Said Mordecai. "The finish line is big buy."

"Sounds good to me!" Said Carmine.

Mordecai enters Knock out and buckles up. "Mordecai, are you insane!" Knock out exclaimed.

"Knock out, it's the only way we can get Carmine to tell us where Turbo is." Said Mordecai.

"Fine, let's do this." Said Knock out.

Then Carmine rolls in his car a 2008 Bentley Continental GT. "Is that Bentley?" Mordecai asked.

"Looks like it. But I can handle it." Said Knock out. A hot girl shows up and Knock out and Carmine start their engines and shift to drive. When she gives the signal to go Knock out and Carmine take off.

**Frostram: Ok so when will you pick your choices?**

**Smoke: Either next week or two weeks.**

**Frostram: Oh that makes sense.**

**Smoke: Ok here are your jobs. Frostram you're in charge of combat.**

**(Onua fighting a training droid)**

**Frostram: Yes sir. **

**Smoke: Ron you're in charge of Teamwork.**

**(Mordecai and Rigby are fighting a giant training robot)**

**Ron: Got it!**

**Smoke: Drake you're in charge of endurance. **

**(Sora and Riku are running through the woods)**

**Drake: Ok.**

**Smoke: Aurora you're in charge of problem solving.**

**(Sofia is putting together a staircase out of wood)**

**Aurora: I understand.**

**Smoke: Good, I'm in charge of their field work. Now let's get to work.**

**(Everyone agrees with me)**

**Smoke: You readers, please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
